Les amants des ténèbres
by Leylari
Summary: ABANDON  ! fin du 5 tome. Harry est sous le choque de la mort de Sirius et retourne encore une nouvelle fois chez les Dursleys. Depuis l'apparition de Voldemort, les raids s'ensuivent mais au bout d'un moment tout devient calme. Que se passe t-il cet été ?
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils et des reviews!

**Couple:** LV/HP

**Disclamer:** les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Situation **:fin du tome 5. Harry retourne chez son oncle et sa tante et pendant ce temps-là Voldemort mijote un plan

* * *

** Les amants des ténèbres**

**Chapitre 1 : Le début des cauchemars**

_Flash Back_

-Harry ! appela l'inconnu.

-Moui, répondit le concerné.

-Tu as oublié ton livre sur les Runes anciennes sur le banc.

-Ha oui, merci. Que ferais-je sans mon meilleur ami le tout puissant Drago Malfoy pour me secourir et prendre soin de moi, dit-il avec un air d'amusement dans ses yeux.

-Oh c'est bon, prend pas la grosse tête, répliqua Drago mode boudeur. Tiens y a mes parents qui arrivent, bon j'y vais et bonne chance avec tes moldus. Tu m'écris s'il y a un problème …

-Fais pas ta mère poule, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir une deuxième Pansy sur le dos. Dit-il avec ironie, le sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

Ils partirent chacun de leur coté dans des éclats de rire, l'un reprenant son visage impassible allant vers ses parents, l'autre ayant que pour émotion un regard triste vers le monde prévoyant l'accueil des Dursleys à son arrivé.

Harry arriva devant le parking de la gare et attendit cinq à dix minutes sans rien faire regardant les voitures une par une. Bien entendu son oncle n'était pas là le laissant le soin de rentrer par ses propres moyens. Il commença alors à marcher sur le rebord de la route. Deux heures plus tard il arriva devant l'entrée de la rue du Privet Drive tout épuisé. Il reprit son rythme normal marchant vers une maison où tout semblait ordinaire, quand il arriva devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive, il enleva toutes émotions de son visage, attendit quelques instant pour reprendre son souffle et sonna à la porte.

Il entendit sa tante crier (sans doute depuis le salon pensa t-il) puis vint la venu de l'oncle Vernon (on sentait les tremblements de terre à un kilomètre) qui ouvra la porte brusquement. Vernom commença à perdre ses couleurs en le voyant, le prit par le col, le tira en avant et referma la porte derrière Harry prenant le soin de regarder les alentours. La rue redevint silencieuse et oublia vite cet événement suspect.

Les vacances en enfer venaient juste de commencer.

_Flash Back_

_

* * *

_

Voilà j'ai terminée mon premier chapitre, j'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu. Je sais c'est très court mais bon je vais faire mieux la prochaine fois sans doute^^

pour l'instant ya pas de lemon (tout naturel car jai pas encore la suite qui fera les lemons :) ) je sais pas si j'ai bien écrit cette phrase ... pas grave

souhaitez moi du courage pour la suite car j'ai aussi une vie extérieure même si je suis nolife^^je vais essayer de consacrer du temps pour la suite, j'ai déjà une petite idée pour le prochain chapitre

et surtout laissez moi des reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

merci à **vampyse**, **Nagyni**, **Lily Halloween**, **coeurtoxic, RUBIKA666, Blackmoony83 **et **mamanline** d'avoir mis un review chacune

cela m'a donnée de l'énergie quand j'ai vu tous les review qu'on m'a postée j'était trop contente ^^

**Couple:** LV/HP

**Disclamer:** les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Situation **: fin du 5 tome. Harry est encore sous le choque de la mort de Sirius et retourne encore une nouvelle fois chez les Dursleys. Depuis l'apparition publique de Voldemort, les raids s'ensuivent mais au bout d'un moment tout devient calme.

excusez-moi du retard énorme pour poster le deuxième chapitre (ehhh lancer pas de tomates maintenant j'ai pas envie d'être habiller en rouge^^) mais j'ai eu une semaine chargée (ce qui veut dire plein de devoir :) ). ce week-end j'ai fait l'anniversaire de mon frère et dimanche soir j'ai mon cochon d'inde qui a failli aller dans l'autre monde, je vous dis pas comment j'ai pu pleurer quand elle a retrouver des forces sniff...

bon je vous laisse lire le chapitre car je pense que je vous soule avec mon baratin.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Un jour sans bonheur_**

Quelque part dans la banlieue, dans une rue où la normalité était reine se trouva une maison tout à fait banal avec une famille qui transpirai la banalité. Mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait remarquer depuis plusieurs années des évènements sortant de l'ordinaire.

C'était la nuit, le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures et la lune surplombait le ciel au trois quart pleine éclairant la rue comme au plein jour. La maison du 4 Privet Drive était calme, la pelouse bien tondue, la barrière peinte et les outils rangés. C'était deux semaines après le début des vacances d'été et déjà la chaleur se faisait étouffante. Les occupants de la maison dormaient paisiblement. Seul un petit enfant resta éveillé.

On pouvait voir deux grands yeux verts ouverts dans l'obscurité totale, brillants de larmes retenus. Il était roulé en boule sur un matelas à moitié moisi et taché de sang anciennes et nouvelles dans un petit placard. Le placard était situé sous l'escalier et l'endroit rempli de toiles d'araignées et de poussières où les seuls compagnons du garçon était les araignées. Cet espace confiné sentait le sang, la peur et la douleur.

Le petit garçon devait à peine mesurer un mètre soixante et on aurait pu le confondre avec un enfant de douze ans. Il n'avait que pour vêtement un boxer et un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand et déchiré de part et d'autre révélant des blessures on ne peut plus inquiétantes. Il avait la peu sur les os prouvant une profonde malnutrition. Il avait une touffe de cheveux hirsutes sur la tête de couleur noir corbeau lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, son visage était fin et androgyne, une fine bouche pulpeuse et rouge, un petit nez élégant et de magnifiques yeux verts qu'on pouvait confondre avec deux émeraudes brillants de lumière. Sous une mèche rebelle se trouvait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair tel le trophée de son existence.

Personne n'a jamais su qui il était et d'où il venait, on savait juste que les occupants de la maison l'avait recueilli au sein de la famille dans un élan de générosité et l'avait mis quelques années plus tard dans un pensionnat dans une école de redressement pour les délinquants et les voyous. Les personnes n'auraient jamais pensé que le passé du garçon était beaucoup plus compliqué, difficile et horrible que le commun des mortels.

Tout doucement la nuit commença a disparaitre pour faire place à la lumière et les habitants gênés par se soudain lever de soleil sortaient de leur paisible sommeil tandis que la personne qui habitait dans le placard sous l'escalier se prépara à sortir de ses cauchemars obscures sur la mort de son parrain qui le hantaient depuis le combat au ministère à la fin du mois de juin. Tandis qu'il se remit de ses blessures de la veille, il sortit du placard pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner de sa soi disant famille avant leur réveil pour après retourner dans le placard sans aucun bruit de peur de se faire à nouveau punir.

Dix minutes plus tard l'oncle Vernom et tante Pétunia descendit de leur chambre en discutant vaguement tout en s'installant sur les chaises de la salle à manger. Quelques minutes passa le temps aux membres de la famille d'avoir manger leur petit-déjeuner. On entendit un à ce soir mon chéri puis des pas qui passa près de la porte de placard pour entendre par la suite la porte de dehors s'ouvrir et se refermer. La voiture démarra, une porte claqua et le bruit de la voiture s'éloigna pour devenir qu'un bruit de fond.

Le garçon à la cicatrice attendait avec souffrance les tâches ménagères de la journée que sa tante prépara spécialement pour lui. Il attendit environ une demi-heure le temps que la maison redevienne calme, sa tante était partie à son travail tandis que son cousin, lui, était allé chez des amis pour s'amuser. Il sortit de sous l'escalier pour se diriger avec difficulté vers le réfrigérateur là où sa tante avait accroché la liste des tâches à faire pour la journée.

Il prit la liste et commença par nettoyer la salle de bains, cela lui prit environ deux heures pour tout faire. Il alla enlever les mauvaises herbes derrière la maison sous le soleil cuisant après de grands efforts et comme résultat un parterre propre il partit à l'intérieur de la maison pour se préparer un petit sandwich en se reposant un peu dans la fraicheur de la salle.

Le reste de la journée passa dans ces conditions de travail et alors qu'il finissait de ranger la dernière chambre on voyait déjà au loin le soleil se coucher. Le garçon à la sombre chevelure partit prendre une douche pour enlever toute cette souillure qui le salissait. Puis il repartit dans ce petit placard trop impure pour lui en attendant que les ténèbres chaleureuses l'engloutisse dans un paisible rêve pour ne former plus qu'un.

* * *

voilà voilà j'ai fini mon deuxième chapitre j'espère que vous êtes pas déçu^^

ah oui annonce URGENTE: j'ai plus d'ordi portable depuis mardi soir parce que on s'est fait cambrioler pendant la journée mouinnnnn j'ai failli piquer une crise, je peut plus jouer a world of warcraft, je peut plus lire sur internet, je peut plus regarder mes belles images de Harry et Voldemort sniff quelle horreur! je vais mourir!

c'est pour ca qu'il va falloir attendre encore plus longtemps pour mes chapitres mais je sais déjà le nom de prochain chapitre et c'est...

_**Chapitre 3 : Le passé d'un élu**_

laissez-moi des review car faut être gentille avec moi sinon pas de chapitres^^ :D_**  
**_


	3. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur**

C'est juste une note pour vous prévenir.

Bon je commence, désolé pour tout le monde qui suit mon histoire et je vous remercie tous d'avoir commencé à lire ce début de fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas du tout la fic, je vous préviens juste que je n'ai pas de temps à moi en ce moment pour pouvoir poster le troisième chapitre.

J'ai plusieurs arguments si la phrase du dessus ne vous convient pas (je sais je suis très formelle avec mes phrases qui sentent la lettre de motivation^^).

1) Je suis au lycée depuis le début de l'année (fin 2010 pour moi si vous avez mal compris ce que je voulais dire) et comme là on est au deuxième trimestre, je dois travailler mes notes qui sont horribles mais à un point inimaginable (de mon point de vue =) ), ce qui veut dire déjà que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'heures pour moi.

2) Je suis très fatiguée à cause des cours qui m'épuisent énormément, je dors même souvent en plein cours T.T.

3) J'ai été malade pendant les vacances d'hiver ce qui veut dire : grippe, gastro, fièvre plus de 39° presque en même temps = indisponibilité d'être pénard pendant les vacances et de se reposer en paix et j'étais une larve amorphe pendant la journée (je bougeais très lentement, je réagissais à peine et je gémissais tout le temps en me plaignant =D).

4) J'ai plus d'inspiration depuis le début de la rentrée ni imagination T.T, je suis trop maudite en ce moment mouinnnn.

5) Et la six, hum... bah là je trouve plus d'autre arguments qui pourrait être utiliser pour ma défense contre les fans de ma fic (qui je pense voudront arracher ma tête des épaules pour cause de sans nouvelle et d'inactivité longue).

Voilà j'ai fini ma petite argumentation (comme ça en même temps je m'entraîne pour l'école^^).

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review, cela m'enchante énormément et cela me fait beaucoup plaisir de voir des gens qui écrivent pour mon histoire. Je répondrai aux questions dans le chapitre 3 pour ceux qui m'ont posé des questions.

Je redit au cas où pour les gens qui ont oublié JE N'AI PAS ARRÊTÉ MA FIC je continue ma fic mais c'est dans ma tête. Je pense pouvoir afficher le troisième chapitre peut-être pendant les vacances de février, sûrement mais j'en suis pas sur non plus.

Bon je vous dis au prochain chapitre et encore désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir plutôt pour mon absence (bah en fait j'avais attrapée une flemme aigu pendant un bout de temps).

allez gros bisous à tout le monde !


End file.
